Detention
by wish right now x
Summary: From eight till five one Saturday, six almost completely different Hogwarts students are to spend a saturday together in detention. Turns out, they might not be so different after all... James/Lily Sirius/OC OC/OC
1. From half six to eight O'clock

**After watching the breakfast club recently (one of my favourite movies) I began to think of Harry Potter and a story of the Marauders based on it. And after much consideration, I decided I didn't want to read it, I wanted to write it. This chapter is a brief introduction of all of the characters, but it will become more interesting as time goes on. So here is the first chapter, I hope you enjoy it. x**

* * *

><p><span>From Half Six to Eight O'clock<span>

_Beep. Beep. Beeeeeep._

Lily Evans wacked her alarm clock in an attempt to turn it off. She looked over it and checked the time, 6.30. The red head couldn't believe this, that she, Lily Evans was up at this time on a Saturday morning. What one might find more unbelievable however, was that Lily Evans was up at this ridiculous hour because the head girl and perfect Gryffindor know it all had _Detention._

It wasn't her fault. It was that stupid git Potter and his friend Sirius. If they hadn't provoked her, she would have never done what she did. But obviously they could never leave her alone. So she would now have to waste her Saturday. From eight till five. With them. In _detention. _

* * *

><p>It was now 6.45 and Aiden Jones was exiting the shower. He walked over to his wardrobe and picked up his Uniform, one of the worse things about detention. Detention meant that a student had to wear their uniform whilst they were being detained, so Aiden tied his green Slytherin tie around his neck whilst looking in the mirror feeling sorry for himself.<p>

Detention. It wasn't his first time. He never considered himself very good, but today detention was the last thing he needed. He rarely had detention, he always had Quidditch practice on Saturdays. So the fact that today he had to miss an entire practice to spend time in detention was stupid.

* * *

><p>Seven O'clock came and went and Stella Croft found herself brushing her long blonde hair back into a ponytail. How could this be? Stella Croft had <em>detention<em>. Nobody would believe this, and the girl was almost dying with horror. It wasn't all her fault, it was that stupid bitch Sheila Noland's fault. If it wasn't for her she would never have to spend her Saturday in _detention._

Stella left her dorm room leaving all her fellow sleeping Ravenclaw's peaceful. She headed to the dining room to grab some breakfast before she had to go to _detention._

* * *

><p>At quarter past seven, James Potter walked into the bathroom to check his appearance. His teeth was brushed, he'd had a shower and his face was clean, but his hair was perfectly neat and tidy. That would not look good enough. Pulling his hair and messing it up, James Potter looked absolutely perfect in his opinion, his hair as if he'd just got off a broomstick. That was the perfect way to look for <em>detention.<em>

It wasn't a surprise that he'd got a _detention._ It would of been more of a surprise if he hadn't had a _detention_. Two more _detentions_ and he and Sirius would own the new school record.

* * *

><p>Half Past Seven soon arrived and Carly Korply sat tired at the Hufflepuff breakfast table dreading the day to come. Carly was a quiet girl, shy and mostly kept to herself. Her dark brown hair was tied neatly into a bun. She sat slowly eating the remainder of the porridge that was in her bowl, until every drop was gone. She needed to be gone soon. In less than half an hour, detention would arrive.<p>

* * *

><p>Quarter to eight was the time that Sirius Black would wake up. It was that stupid git James' fault, he was up half an hour ago, he should have woken him up as well. It wasn't that he was looking forward to the reason he was getting up, but now he was so used to doing this it was almost natural. In fifteen minuets, Sirius Black would have <em>detention.<em>

He was quite proud actually of the amount of detentions that him and James had managed to achieve. As he rushed into the shower, he began to think of it. Two more detentions and him and James had made history, together, they'd achieved the schools most _detentions._

* * *

><p>'Black, Sirius' Called McGonagall as she took a register for the <em>detention<em>.

'Here Minnie' Sirius shouted back to his favourite teacher.

'It's Professor McGonagall to you Mr. Black' She scolded him.

'Croft, Stella'

'Yes Professor McGonagall' The blonde ravenclaw called out in her sweet voice.

'Evans, Lily'

'Here Professor McGonagall' The red head said.

'Jones, Aiden'

'Yes Professor McGonagall' He called out in a bored tone.

'Korply, Carly'

'Yes Professor McGonagall' She replied in a whisper.

'Potter, James'

'Here Minnie' He shouted out.

'Professor McGonagall' She reminded. The students sat and waited quietly for their instructions.

'You are to be here from eight AM, the time it currently is, till Five PM when you may leave. For whatever you did that earned you this _detention_ this is your punishment, you must give up your Saturday. In this period of time I ask you to write a two thousand word essay on who you think you are' She instructed. 'Unfortunately, I am unable to supervise you today, however I will place a lock on this door and I expect all your essays to be completed to a decent standard when I return.'

With that, she left the room and locked the door, leaving the six students with a long essay to write, and eight hours in _detention._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I'm planning on doing each chapter as an hour of their time. x<strong>


	2. From eight to nine O'clock

**After watching the breakfast club recently (one of my favourite movies) I began to think of Harry Potter and a story of the Marauders based on it. And after much consideration, I decided I didn't want to read it, I wanted to write it. This chapter is the first real chapter, not an introduction or a prologue but kind of a scene setter for whats going on, but it will become more interesting as time goes on. So here is the first real chapter, I hope you enjoy it. x**

* * *

><p><span>From Eight to Nine O'clock<span>

The door loudly slammed and locked itself, leaving the six students sitting silently in the room. They remained like this for only moments until with a loud sigh, Stella decided to retrieve her parchment from out of her bag. Lily, Carly and Aiden followed suit, ready to begin writing the two thousand words. James and Sirius however,continued to snicker as they used their wands to practice a new spell that they had just found. After another five minuets of this, Lily turned around, her red hair flicking behind her as she did so.

'Potter, Black, What are you doing?' She asked confused and irritated.

'Don't pretend you don't know Lily-flower' James smirked slyly at her.

'Don't call me that!' She whined at the nickname 'I don't know but do I actually even want to know?'

'If you don't want to know then why did you ask?' Sirius replied, nearly confused.

'It was your fault I got this _detention_, at least shut up so I can write the essay!' Lily said, becoming more irritated the more she talked to them.

'Oh, come on Lily-poo, it can't take that long, why, Sirius and I already know what we're going to write' James smiled.

'Really? And what might that be?' Lily enquired.

'Well, Its going to start with 'I think that I am Sirius Orion Black, and I think I am very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very...''

'I don't think that the essays meant to be nine actual words and one thousand nine hundred and ninety-nine 'very's' Lily scoffed, interrupting Sirius. 'Besides, an essay all about who you think you are, you and Potter love to talk about yourselves to us, we all know about your arrogant opinion of yourselves'

'I'm hurt Lily-kins' James smirked at her once again 'how about this, you write my essay for me...'

'Not a hope in hell, Potter' Lily spitefully interrupted. 'I have my own essay to write, you think that I'm going to write yours as well?'

'Let me finish Lily-pop' He replied 'You write my essay and I'll write yours'

'And why Potter would I do that?' Lily asked. 'The question is 'who do you think you are?', not 'who does the person you irritate think you are?''

'Actually Lilsy you don't irritate me at all, quite the contrary actually' James smugly smiled 'besides just write it as if you were me and Minnie will never know'

'Potter, I think she's going to notice when the one with the name 'James Potter' at the top gives a list of detailed reasons, with evidence, as to why you find yourself so conceited and arrogant and the one with my name at the top writes how 'Lily-petal is very very very very' repeat 'very' a million times 'in love with James Potter'

'Nice to know you love me _'Lily-petal' _He smirked once again 'besides, I promise I'd write it well'

'And why Potter would I let you do that?' Lily asked, disgust in her voice. 'She said to a decent standard, not to the standard of a...'

'Will you two just shut up!' shouted Aiden, finally cracking after spending nearly twenty minuets listening to James and Lily's bickering.

'Yeah, we're trying to concentrate' Stella joined in, glad that someone else had cracked before her. Carly quietly turned around to join the group that was now facing a surprised Sirius Black, James Potter and almost angry Lily Evans.

'Sorry, so was I until Black and Potter interrupted me' Lily spat.

'I'm sorry, Lily is it? You were the one that began talking to them!' Stella reminded her angrily.

'Were they not bothering you before?' Lily asked, shocked that someone would speak in that _tone _to her.

'Well not as much as when it was the three of you' Aiden told her.

'I was only talking to them to try and get them to shut up, so that it would help _you_' Lily replied.

'Please' Stella laughed 'It was obvious you were only talking to them because you enjoyed talking to them and you actually_ like_ Potter'

This caused James and Sirius to begin to laugh at each other, whilst Lily and Stella gave each other death glares and an annoyed Aiden just turned back to his work. Carly just sat there in silence, before picking up her quill and slowly continuing with planning her essay.

'You're completely wrong, I was doing it to help you, though now I wish I didn't' Lily turned back around and angrily picked up her quill ready to write on the parchment. Stella followed suit, continuing with the essay that she, as a Ravenclaw, she could easily manage to write.

James and Sirius, barely noticing the changes in attitudes, continued with their chatter.

'So, Lily-oh, do you fancy switching essays?' James asked her.

'I still don't see whats in it for me?' She replied nonchalantly.

'Ha!' Stella laughed, 'All about you...'

'I'm sorry, do you have a problem with me?' Lily asked Stella.

'Nope, no problem' she replied 'I just think that at the moment you seem extremely selfish and it's obvious that eventually you may or may not switch with him, but in the next couple of hours you just really want to talk to him'

Lily still stared mouth hung wide open as Stella spoke to her in such a horrible way. It took all her strength not to slap the stupid git right across the face, she didn't know anything about her at all, and yet here this girl she only vaguely knew from some of her classes, who she'd almost never spoken to before was calling her 'selfish' and suggesting that she actually wanted to talk to Potter.

'Fine Potter, here's my essay which I've only just started, do you want to give me your blank piece of parchment?' She handed hers out to him, possibly just because of her annoyance at that _horrible_ girl.

'Awww, thanks Li-Li, I won't let you down' he smiled sarcastically as he read the brief introduction Lily had started him with. 'Hey, we should all switch essays!' he suggested as the idea came to him.

'Okay, I've not written anything' Sirius agreed.

'But I've already written my introduction and half my first paragraph! Why should I get stuck writing all of Black's for him yet he only has to write fifteen-sixteenth of mine' she whined.

'I've just finished my introduction, I see where she's coming from...' Aiden added.

'I've just finished a plan of mine' Carly finally spoke, her soft, sweet voice filling the room.

'Fine! But Croft you're a Raven claw I swear you're suppose to like work' James asked confused. 'Croft and Jones can switch and then Padfoot and Carly can as well' He told them, using his wand to quickly switch everybody's parchment around'.

'How am I suppose to write a two-thousand word essay on someone I don't know?' Carly asked confused.

'Carly you've got eight hours in here' James reminded her 'Learn what you need to know'.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I'm planning on doing each chapter as an hour of their time. x<strong>


	3. From Nine to Ten O'clock

**After watching the breakfast club recently (one of my favourite movies) I began to think of Harry Potter and a story of the Marauders based on it. And after much consideration, I decided I didn't want to read it, I wanted to write it. This chapter is getting into the story and what I plan to do with it, but it will become more interesting as time goes on. So here is the second real chapter, I hope you enjoy it. x**

* * *

><p>'So what's your full name?'<p>

'Sirius Orion Black the third'

'Birthday?'

'How do you not know my birthday?' Sirius asked, shocked.

'I've only just met you..." Carly reminded him, her voice confused.

'But I had the biggest party last year!" he told her.

'Which I wasn't invited to...' She added.

"But everyone was invited! Except the Slytherin's...' He snarled in Aiden's direction.

'Well I still didn't go to your party and I still don't know when your birthday is' She reminded him.

'September 18th' He told her 'So there is no excuse for not coming to my birthday party this year...'

'I'll do my best to remember'

'You must have come' Sirius began to flirt, 'I told Prongs to invite all the pretty girls in our year...'

Carly blushed and slightly smiled as Sirius pushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. They had moved to conduct their 'interview', so where both sitting by the window of the small room that they were in. Lily sat in-front of James, and was avidly writing his essay, whilst James sat behind her and was lazily playing with his quill. Stella and Aiden sat next to each other, and were silently working on their essays, only occasionally talking to each other in low whispers.

'Carly, how is knowing Sirius' birthday going to help you write an essay about who he thinks he is?' Stella asked pessimistically.

'I don't know and I don't think this essay idea is going to work' Carly's timid voice spoke.

'Why not?' Sirius whined.

'I have no idea of anything about you, let alone your feelings or anything'

'Well, what have you learnt from what we've just been discussing?' He asked, desperate not to do this essay.

'I've learnt that you had a party for your birthday, which really means that I've learnt nothing about you'She whispered.

'I can tell you a lot about Black' Lily chimed in, 'He's a conceited, arrogant, idiotic jerk'

'I thought that was what Prongs was' Sirius replied.

'No, he also gets vain, narcissistic, egocentric the list goes on and on' She smirked, turning back to her work and allowing Sirius and Carly to continue their conversation.

'Look, I just think you should give me back my essay and I'll return yours'

'No, come on, just until ten o'clock, and if you still have nothing about me and I have nothing about you then we'll switch back, okay?'

'Okay'

'So what is your full name" He asked, getting his quill ready to make a note.

'Carly Amelia Korply'

'And your birthday please?'

'June 19th'

'That's next Saturday!' Sirius announced after working out the dates.

'I know' Carly replied.

'Wheres the party?' He asked.

'I'm not having one'

'What? You have to have a birthday party!'

'Yeah, it's your seventeenth! It's a milestone Carrie!' James interrupted.

'It's Carly and it really doesn't matter that much, Its just another year that I've lived'

'Don't be so pessimistic! It's really another year that you haven't died!' Sirius replied, completely horrified at her casual attitude towards her birthday.

'Thats more pessimistic Black!' Lily told him nonchalantly, not removing her eyes from the parchment that was filled with words in front of her.

'How?' He asked her puzzled.

'Saying you haven't died? More goblet is half empty if you ask me'

'It is a big deal! Do you know what?' He asked rhetorically, 'Prongs and I will host a party for you!'

'Yeah' James enthusiastically replied.

'Please don't...' She begged, however her plea was overshadowed by James and Sirius' party plans.

'We can host it in that room on the seventh corridor! Oh and we should invite Josephine Hall, definitely her, and Peter Wood, yeah, he'll bring fire whiskey...'

'Are you planning a party for Carly or are you using it as any excuse to host a party?' Lily asked, dragging her chair over to join the group who were sitting by the window.

'It's for Carly obviously!' Sirius smiled, 'Thats why on the invitation it will say 'Carly's secret birthday party' '

'I don't want anything to do with it' Carly once again told them.

'And you won't have to' James told her, 'Padfoot and I will plan everything!'

'No, its more that I really wouldn't want a party with fifty people I didn't really know all drunk from butter-beer...'

'Butter-beer? We're having people not house elves!' James laughed, 'Besides, it wouldn't be such a small party, one-hundred people minimum.'

'No, I'm just saying please don't use my birthday to have a party, just have a 'summer's nearly here!' party instead.'

'But it'll be fun!' Sirius whined.

'Black, if she doesn't want a party don't force her into it' Lily scolded him.

'But you enjoyed your birthday party Lily!' James smiled.

'Really Potter? Because I seem to remember absolutely loathing it.'

'What was so bad about it?' Carly asked, intrigued.

'The 'marauders' decided that it would be fun to throw me a surprise party' Lily began her story, 'So I walk in to the common room and am kidnapped and taken to some room on the seventh floor. It is filled with embarrassing pictures of me growing up with a sign saying 'Lily-Pop: All Grown Up!'. The only thing more embarrassing than that was Potter's drunk declaration of love for me! Thank god everyone was too drunk to remember it the next day!'

'I remember it actually!' Aiden joined in, turning to face the group that had gathered at the back of the room. 'You were absolutely livid and red with embarrassment, you went round tearing every picture down and trying to hide them!'

The group all laughed as Lily's face became almost as red as her hair in embarrassment.

'What were you doing at a party we hosted?' Sirius asked, as both anger and realization hit him.

'The girl I was seeing at that time invited me, do you really think I'd be there out of choice?' Aiden stated, as he pulled his chair over to join the circle.

'Come on Croft, you might as well join circle time' Sirius said.

'Well, who wouldn't want to go to one of our parties?' James asked arrogantly.

"Me' Lily quickly replied.

'Me' Aiden added.

'Me' Stella joined the group.

'Me' came the timid voice of Carly.

'Who was the girl you were seeing at the time anyway?' Lily asked.

"Oh, Mary MacDonald' He told them.

'Mary? She never said anything about you.' Lily's shocked voice came out of her mouth.

'Well, we only really went out for about a month' Aiden shrugged.

'Mary went out with a Slytherin? And I thought she had taste?' Sirius exclaimed.

'Thats only because she went out with you for two months' Lily reminded him.

'What's wrong with being a Slytherin anyway?' Aiden asked offended.

'Well besides the fact that they're arrogant, narcissistic, vein, horrible, pure-blood manic, conceited, horrible, ugly, in-bred, dreadful, awful, terrible, shocking, appalling, unhygienic, nasty, unpleasant and rude, they're quite honestly pretty stupid' Sirius told them, emphasizing each word the more he went on.

'Funny enough Potter everything Black said describes you perfectly' Lily told him.

'Lils, that's a little unfair, I am hygienic!' Potter told her.

"Then why is your hair always such a mess?' She teased.

'It's sexy!' He announced.

'No its not' She told him.

'Besides' Aiden interrupted the arguing pair, 'Isn't your brother in Slytherin? And your cousins? In fact, weren't your whole family in Slytherin?'

'Yeah, so?' Sirius asked.

'Aren't you calling you're whole family all of what you just said?' Aiden asked.

'Well most of them are!' Sirius replied, to which James backed him up by nodding.

'So are you saying that you're making judgements about Slytherin's from you're experience with your family?' Stella asked.

'It's not judgements, it's common knowledge!' James replied.

'The only one I can agree with you on is the 'pure-blood' manic' Lily whispered, tears forming in her eyes as she thought of an event that had taken place over a year ago.

'I've spoken to Regulus, he doesn't seem that bad...' Aiden announced.

'Not to you. But that's because you don't know what it's like to be constantly called worthless compared to your 'perfect' brother' Sirius angrily told him.

'Do I sense that Sirius Black may be jealous of his younger brother?' Stella asked.

'Jealous? No. Besides, You've met Bellatrix, she is completely crazy and then Narcissa is in her name, she is so Narcissistic it's sickening' Sirius told them. 'Then my parents are just so...so...Slytherin' He announced.

'Slytherin? And what does that adjective stand for?' Lily asked.

'I thought I already explained it' Sirius told her, his eyes not moving from his feet.

'I think she means what does it mean about your parents' Carly asked, placing a comforting arm over Sirius' shoulder.

'It means that they are so pro-Slytherin. The letters I received from them when I was put in Gryffindor were just horrendous' He sighed.

'But I thought you wanted to be put in Gryffindor' James stated.

'Of course I did!' Sirius jumped up, 'Why would I want to follow in my family's footsteps and end up marrying one of my cousins? That would be horrible!' He pushed his hair so it was out of his way. 'I sometimes even sympathies with Reg, I'm out, I am out of it all and happy, but he was trapped the moment the sorting hat called out Slytherin, and from that point on we no longer considered ourselves brothers'

'Do you miss him?'

'He's my brother'

'Do you think he misses you?'

'No'

'Why?'

'Because over the summer, I got a letter from him. He called me a 'lousy Gryffindor', 'embarrassment' and told me he wished I was dead. Of course I'd had worse insults before but the fact that it was coming from Regulus, My brother who use to look up to me, admire me. The one who always relied on me and I always counted on as realizing this pure-blood mania thing was wrong. The idea of knowing that it wasn't he who was wrong, but my idea of him that was wrong'

The room was silent. The group was gathered around the window, nearly shocked at the sight they were seeing. Sirius Black, Gryffindor, Strong, Tough, Beater; Breaking down in front of them. Almost sitting on the floor in-front of them, burying his head into the shoulder of a girl he had just met, a girl who was comforting a friend she had just made, in front of a red head who was seeing a new person who she had known for years and a best friend who had a new view on the person who he loved. In front of a Ravenclaw who discovered something she had not knew and a Slytherin who realized that houses mean more to some people than he thought.

They say we are only truly courage when we face our fears and that it what Sirius Black did. He faced his fear and admitted, he faced his fear and accepted, he faced his fear and felt.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>What do you think? I'm planning on doing each chapter as an hour of their time. x<strong>**

**What do you think? If you want to give me any suggestions, advice or constructive criticism, feel free to review or PM me. Also check out my other story, i Sirius/OC with a hint of James/Lily and it's called 'The Taste of Regret'. x**

**Sorry for not writing in a while, but rather than bore you with my list of excuses, I'll just promise to get the next chapter up soon. x**


	4. From Ten to Eleven O'clock

**After watching the breakfast club recently (one of my favourite movies) I began to think of Harry Potter and a story of the Marauders based on it. And after much consideration, I decided I didn't want to read it, I wanted to write it. This chapter is getting into the story and what I plan to do with it, but it will become more interesting as time goes on. So here is the second real chapter, I hope you enjoy it. x**

* * *

><p>'Can you pass the parchment?"<p>

"Sure"

"Can you pass my quill?"

"Sure"

"Can you stop acting like I'm some sort of freak?"

"Sure"

Time was flying by, yet _detention _wasn't even half over. Sirius' little outburst had shocked them all, but James the most, who was completely surprised that his best friend hadn't talked to him about his issues.

Sirius was just plain embarrassed about it.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me about all this stuff with Reg? I thought we were friends!" James whispered to Sirius.

"I don't know! I don't even know why I told all of these fucking people" Sirius replied, hanging his head into his hands.

'It's not that bad, honestly!' Carly told Sirius handing him a bottle of water.

"Will you stop doing that!" Sirius shouted.

"Doing what?" Stella asked.

"All of you, your all of a sudden tip-toeing around me like I'm some sort of freak!"

"We don't think you're a freak!" Stella said, her voice unintentionally patronizing.

"Just admit you do!" Sirius commanded, staring out of the window.

"Sirius, you are just a little lost! We all are, and at the moment your a little emotional, it doesn't make you a lunatic, it just makes you human!" Lily softly spoke.

"Oh, come on Evans, no one else has a fucking mental breakdown in _Detention_ of all places" Sirius replied maliciously.

The room was silent, everyone at a loss for what to say. Sirius paced around the room, almost waiting to do something angry. His eyes glared at everyone of his companions, the shocked look on Stella's face, the worried one on Lily's face, the caring look on Carly's and the surprised and confused expression that grace James' face. His face finally turned to stare at the rooms final occupant, who was remaining deadly quiet throughout all of the events.

Aiden's face was staring at the floor, not daring to look up. His expression seemed almost emotionless, not concerned, not uncaring, just plain. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed as his gaze into the floor deepened.

Sirius scoffed, turning his nose up in disgust. Maybe he did admit that he liked (well if you could say that he 'liked' Regulus, it was more like a brotherly caring) one Slytherin, but he wasn't even prepared to look at this guy. The guy rolled his eyes, finally removing them from the floor.

"Can I help you Black?" He asked.

"Well if you leave that will help me" Sirius spat.

"It's detention, I can't actually get up and walk out the door. If we could I don't think any of us would be here" Aiden sarcastically replied.

'Why are you here?" Stella asked, realizing that she was yet to discover this for all of her companions.

"Yeah, did you and your pure blood friends..." Sirius began.

"Will you shut up about blood type?" Aiden shouted.

"Why, it's not like he's wrong, your all like that in Slytherin, inbred" James joined.

"Why do you think that just because I'm in Slytherin, I hang out with pure bloods and am pure blood?" He shouted again.

"Because it's kind of the point of that house" Sirius stated, "I mean the sorting hat must of been like 'hey, your pure blood? Strait to Slytherin for you!"'

"Well Black why aren't you in Slytherin?" Lily added, "And why isn't Potter as well?"

"Because Evans we are special" Sirius told her, "We are not maniacs and we are brave and chivalrous"

"Well do you want me to prove your stupid stereotype wrong?" Aiden yelled, "Do you want me to? Because I will, you have no choice in the matter. Do you want to know why Black? Do you want to know why, I'll tell you why because I am not a fucking pure blood! I am a half blood! So don't act as if I am the one that acts like blood is all that matters because you seem to be giving it a lot more consideration than me!"

The room went deadly silent. Another outburst had graced the six, yet this one was more loud and angry than the previous one. Aiden's face was still red with anger, his hands clenched into fists and his breathing was loud and quick.

"Errghhh!" He screamed, throwing a desk across the room.

"Your gonna need to fix that" Stella muttered under her breath, though Aiden didn't hear her. He was far more concerned with the fact that a guy like him, the calm and collected cool guy, had managed to somehow lose his cool. How could it be? A guy like him was so normal. This was fine for guys like Sirius, just not for him. It didn't suit him. He was going crazy. He began to shake as the ramblings in his head began to slow down.

"Dude, I'm sorry..." Sirius began.

"No, you're not!" Aiden cried. "But now do you know what I can do? Do you know what I can tell you? I can tell you honestly and personally what the sorting hat says to a person when deciding on Slytherin. I've already humiliated myself enough, why not tell you a little more about my life?"

The group stared on in shock.

"Well, My name is Aiden Jones and on the fifteenth of January I was born! I have two parents. I am have six siblings. My mother is a muggle born and my father is a half-blood, therefore I am a half-blood! Oh and guess what Black? My half-blood father was in Slytherin which proves your theory wrong yet again! They say Slytherin is the house of the cunning, of the ambitious. Do you know what my ambition was? To be the best. I wanted to stand out, I wanted to be the only one my parents saw. I didn't just want to be one of the group, I wanted to be special. All my other siblings were spread between Ravenclaw and one even in Hufflepuff, but I knew what my father desired so dearly. He wanted a son in Slytherin. So as a little first year, I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to impress him, be the first one sorted into his previous house. The one that he could boast to all his Slytherin friends about and say 'Hey, I have a son in Slytherin'. So they called my name, and the little first year me nervously strolls up to the stool and gets their head buried by the sorting hat ready to cry on my knees to be put into the house my father so desperately desired me to be in, and the first thing that I am told? Guess what that was Black, why don't you take a guess?"

"Ummm...Hello?" Sirius meekly offered.

"Hello? This is a piece of material you idiot not the bartender at the Leaky Cauldron! No, he says 'Your smart, You'll do well in Ravenclaw'. So I replied, "But I am ambitious, and my ambition is to be a member of Slytherin house'. We waited for four minuets going over this argument, until finally, that stupid bit of material gave in and put me in Slytherin, were I belonged. You think that any of them know my blood status? Only the six people here that are sitting in this room know of my blood status, and I wouldn't want it any other way. I don't even want you to know!"

Aiden's face was still red and he was almost gasping for air, the shouting taking it all out of him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that" Sirius seriously offered.

"Great" Aiden replied, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"What did your parents say?" Carly asked.

"What do you mean?" Aiden asked her.

"I mean what did your parents say when you told them you were sorted into Slytherin? Was your dad proud?"

"How the hell am I suppose to know? I got a note from him saying 'well done', then never heard from him again. When I went home at Christmas, he'd left my mum and siblings and run off with some american woman. Not seen him since" He announced.

"Ouch" Lily said sympathetically.

"I don't need your sympathy" Aiden spat.

"She was only trying to help" James stood up for her.

Aiden slowly turned, his face now coming strait into those of Sirius and James.

"Tell me something, Potter, Black, If I wasn't in Slytherin, how would you feel about me?"

"But you are in Slytherin"

"But hypothetically, If I was in any other house, would you act this coldly towards me?"

The two boys looked at each other, almost confused. They knew that what Aiden was implying was true, but couldn't bring themselves to admit it. A shy nod gave way from Sirius' head.

"You're right" He gave in, "If you were in any house but the house of the snake, I probably wouldn't be such a prick to you"

"What about you Potter? Your friend admitted it, can you?"

"Yeah" James said, "But you judge me for being a Gryffindor all the same"

"Do you think I'm happy about that? Because I admit, I prejudge you as a arrogant idiot because of your house" Aiden revealed.

"When did this all start? The rival between your two houses?" Carly queried.

Another silenced graced the group, who were struggling to think of an answer to the question.

"It's always been there I guess" James announced.

"Why?" Carly asked again.

"I don't know, I guess it's because we were always so different" Lily added.

"Some say that its because Slytherin and Gryffindor both desired the same people for their houses." Stella informed them.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Lily asked.

"I mean that you don't hate each other because you're so different, you hate each other because you're really so similar. There's a thin line between bravery and ambition" Stella explained.

"Well why do Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's hate each other then? The line must be a lot thicker between being smart and being loyal." Sirius questioned.

"Ravenclaw has a rivalry with Hufflepuff, but its not nearly as strong as yours. I don't feel any hatred towards Carly. I haven't judged her because of her house and I hope she hasn't done the same thing to me." said Stella, "You know...I mean,do you think that if you didn't have everything prejudicing you against each other, the three of you might actually be friends?"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>What do you think? I'm planning on doing each chapter as an hour of their time. x<strong>**

**What do you think? If you want to give me any suggestions, advice or constructive criticism, feel free to review or PM me. Also check out my other story, i Sirius/OC with a hint of James/Lily and it's called 'The Taste of Regret'. x**

**Sorry for not writing in a while, but rather than bore you with my list of excuses, I'll just promise to get the next chapter up soon. x**


	5. From Eleven to Twelve O'clock

**1) Sorry for the late update**

**2) Sorry for the short chapter**

**3) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>If the group had found the last three hours awkward they were about to find the ones to follow devastatingly awkward. They sat spread around the room, not a single one of them doing the essay they were assigned. Sirius stared out of the window whilst Aiden stared at the door. Carly was doodling on her desk whilst both Stella and Lily sat thinking. James at a desk towards the back corner of the room, making airplanes out of the parchment.<p>

He tore the paper gently, though the noise echoed through the room. After boring himself with the repetitive task he began to tap his fingers on the table, trying to think of a new thing to keep him interested.

"So..." He began, unsuccessfully trying to make conversation in the room. But that seemed to be the final straw for Stella, who furiously stood from her seat and angrily stormed over to him.

"What Potter. What do you want? Are you going to tell us all how your parents don't love you either? How you begged to be in Gryffindor and how your siblings completely abandoned you?" She shouted at him.

"Ummm..." James said, clearly uncomfortable in this situation, yet Stella carried on.

"Are you going to tell them how you are a muggle-born? How your parents really don't care about you and your education but all they want to know is about your sister and how she is doing in a muggle school obviously. How your parents don't like to come and see you off to the station because they would much rather go and see your sister off every year to her school- her day school. How your parents refuse to accompany you to Diagon Alley for that pitiful once a year and how they now use your bedroom as a gym? Are you going to explain all of that to us? Do your parents pretend that your not really there just because you're a witch?" She shouted, tears now streaming down her pale face.

"ummm..errr...Sorry?" James meekly offered, looking out towards the others as if begging them for help. Finally, after minuets of yet another awkward silence gracing the six, Lily got up and walked over to Stella, embracing her new friend in an almost hug.

"Shhh...it's alright calm down" She encouraged.

"No its not! Now I've just done what Black and Aiden have done and just revealed everything that I want to keep to myself, everything that is my secret to an entire room of people who I have just met! People who I am pretty sure I can not trust"

"Well trust me! I promise you that you can at least trust me!" Lily claimed, her voice still with an element of calmness.

"Why? You don't even like me." Stella stated.

"Your right. An hour ago I didn't like you. Quite frankly I thought you were a bit of a stuck-up bitch who thought she was better than all of us here..."

"Same" Sirius piped in.

"Sirius, no." Lily told him.

"No? You treat me like I'm a dog!" He exclaimed, though a little giggle came from both him and James.

"Anyway.." Lily continued "...back then I just saw the stereotypical Ravenclaw in you, but now I see more of myself in you. You seem like a nicer person than you did before and it's just more kind of comforting"

"What do you mean by that?" James asked.

"I mean everyone here seems so uncomfortable in each others presence, but how many of us really know each other? Know what another person is feeling?"

"That makes no sense at all..." Sirius said.

"No it does" Stella added, wiping the final tears from her red, puffy eyes. "What Lily is saying is, you and James are like best friends, brothers even. You thought you knew everything about each other. Then Sirius had his little outburst and it was all, well, different. Potter had no clue about any of this"

"Thanks for the reminder" The two muttered simultaneously.

"Well, If you two who are best friends know so little about each other really, then how is it that any of us here, who can hardly write a single word in an essay about another one of us, truly say that we know more than a name and what is behind a mask?"

"So, thats what that essay was about? Not writing about the mask but the face behind it?" Carly asked.

"Yeah" Stella replied, before composing herself once more and talking like a true Ravenclaw again. "Which reminds me that before another one of us has another random outburst we should get back to that essay before detention is over and we have nothing to hand back to McGonagall!"

Through shy mumbles, the group went back to their seats and took out their quills.

"Hey Sirius" James whispered.

"Yeah" He replied.

"If this is what detention is like now lets never get it again..." 

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter might be short like this, but I promise that soon the chapters will be getting longer! Also, between Exams and other stories, you might not get another chapter for a month or two...<strong>


	6. From Twelve to One O'clock

Christmas eve aim: Update as many stories as I can on fan fiction . net

Okay, so although this is extremely short and getting quite repetitive, I hope you enjoy this story and stick with it, as it will get better soon.

Merry Christmas! x

* * *

><p>Silence was all around. It was not that the group felt awkward anymore, half of them had already had a small outburst in front of the group of strangers. It was more that they were uncomfortable. They could hear the clock ticking, on and on and on. Almost like it was never ending. They knew that it was leading and waiting for them to have one thing. They knew that they were waiting for someone else to suffer their own mental breakdown.<p>

The six kept the heads firmly down, only occasionally looking up to check everyone around them. If someone else looked up, another would immediately look down, terrified to make eye contact with someone else. They now knew what was going to happen. It was inevitable. One of the remaining three members of the detention group would suddenly burst out with their emotions, pour their deepest, darkest secrets and problems into the ears of people who were strangers less than a day ago. The only question was, who would it be?

Would it be James Potter, the shocked and confused best friend, who had spent many detentions here, but never one so dramatic?

Would it be Carly Korply, who had spent the majority of detention quiet as a mouse, the same way she had spent most of her Hogwarts' years?

Would it be Lily Evans, the girl who seemed pristine and perfect on the outside, but suffered turmoil within?

Tick, tick, tock...

The clock went on, causing a migraine in their fellow pupils brains. Lily and James' heads both rose from the table, and they looked into each others eyes. Their looks turned into stares, daring the other to go, to take their turn. It was obvious Carly was not going to be next, as the two Gryffindor's were pushing each other, determined to not backdown and force the others to go first. If they were going to reveal their biggest secrets, the other could go first.

Their staring continued as the minuets passed. Neither of them dared to tear their eyes away, neither of them dared to even blink. They were determined not to show any signs of weakness, only the strength they had. Until finally one of them just snapped.

"I can't take the waiting anymore!" James screamed, standing up and storming around the room. A small smirk came to Lily's lips, for she had won.

"Here we go again" Carly mumbled, to no one in particular.

"Right, so your brother wishes you were dead, your dad abandoned you and your parents honestly don't care about you at all!" He shouted, turning to Sirius, Aiden and Stella as he revealed their secrets. "Well, that can not be as bad as what I have to deal with!"

"Don't be silly Prongs, your parents are lovely!" Sirius claimed.

"Yeah, to you! They are so lovely to someone like you, who is not their son. Who is only their son's friend and has nothing to do with them really. If you mess up, then it's 'Oh, Sirius messed up, that's got nothing to do with us', but me, if I mess up, then nobody would want to be there..." He began his rant, mimicking his parents at every opportunity.

"If I mess up it's not 'whoops, a little slip up! Don't worry about it son". Oh no, it's much worse than that. If I eat with the wrong fork then I automatically become a disgrace to the Potter name! If I wear the wrong shirt I'm not to go out for weeks and am a complete embarrassment! If I put a toe out of line then I never, never get to hear the end of it! And you think for that, for all that I have to go through, for all the appearances that I have to work on and try really hard to keep up with I'd get a lot. Get a pat on the back, a 'good job, son', or maybe even a hug? You really think that they'd at least give me that. But I get nothing. To my parents, I am just someone to bring to a party and not to embarrass them in any way, shape or form. My dad is head of the auror department, so we hosted his grand ball last year. He makes his speech, thanking everyone important in his life, by name of course. My mother, his parents, his colleagues. But not me. I am completely left off that list. And that night, that night I tried so hard to impress my parents. I smiled at the right times, I laughed at the bad jokes, I even danced with the fat, ugly woman! And what do I get at the end of the night? Well, my dad comes over and leans up to me. I thought this was it, this was when I was going to get my hug. But what do I get? He pushes my hair down and complains about it. I had been faultless all evening so he finds faults in my hair of all things!"

James' rant was now over. He had said everything that he wanted to say, everything that he had needed to say. He had gotten it all off of his chest in a matter of minuets. He was now breathless from the quickness of his voice. He looked around at the people, who although taken aback by his words, were less shocked than before. With everything that had already happened, you'd think nothing could surprise them. They knew James' revelations were coming, that it was inevitable they wouldn't find out something new. They knew they'd be surprised. They knew that no matter what other people might say, they had to expect the unexpected.

"Wow, it feels so good to get that off my chest!" James sat down, smiling. The others still gaped around him, realizing they were completely unaware of the torment James went through at home. They sat motionless, until Sirius got up and walked towards his best friend. He leaned down and hugged him.

"If all you wanted was a hug, I'd give one to you mate!" He said, clapping him on the back. Both laughed. They were even again, best friends again and forever more.

'Come here Potter" Lily smiled, opening her arms for the boy she had rejected so many times to go into. He walked towards her and leaned in, giving her a friendly hug. It was warm, gentle and comforting.

"Right, you can let go now!" Lily told him.

"I don't want to"


End file.
